


Attaboy, Clarence

by FluffyGremlin



Series: Never make bets with a lawyer. [1]
Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey loses a bet and Mike loses his mind when forcing Harvey to wearing women’s panties turns out to be far sexier than intended.</p><p>This was written as a response to the  prompt found <a href="http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/1484.html?thread=584652">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attaboy, Clarence

“I can’t believe you.” Harvey glanced up at Mike as the other man stormed into his office. Mike could tell he was fighting back a smirk when he looked back down at the papers on his desk.

“Do you need more work to do or something?” Harvey asked. Mike stopped just in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You seriously think ‘We’re No Angels’ is better than ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’?”

“Hmmm,” Harvey looked up at Mike and tapped his pen on his bottom lip as if he was deep in thought. “Bogey and Peter Ustinov versus Stewart and an obnoxious little girl with a bell… Tough call.”

“Next you’re going to tell me you don’t like ‘A Christmas Story’.” Harvey only looked at Mike blandly, causing the other man to throw up his hands in expiration. “I don’t even know you anymore.”

“It’s annoying,” Harvey said, gesturing widely with his pen, “and the fact that it’s played all day on Christmas makes it more so.”

“I bet Donna agrees with me.” Mike stared Harvey down with narrowed eyes. “Everyone knows ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ trumps everything but ‘Gremlins’.”

“’Gremlins’? Really?” Harvey leaned back in his chair as Mike grinned down at him. They looked at each other for a long moment before Harvey broke. “How much?”

“How much what?” Mike asked, caught off guard.

“You said you bet Donna agreed with you. What are the stakes?” The lawyer grinned widely as Mike looked flustered, dropping his arms and running a hand through his constantly messy hair. “Or, if you wanted to back down from this little big dog display…”

“I’m not backing down,” Mike said hurriedly. He took a deep breath before plowing forward. “If I win then you have to wear women’s underwear for a week.”

“A day,” Harvey countered.

“Five days.” Mike could feel himself blushing as Harvey just looked up at him with his usual nonchalance.

“Three days.” Harvey pushed himself to his feet, leaning forward with his hands on his desk.

“Deal,” Mike said firmly, “three days, consecutively, and you have to prove it each morning _and_ each afternoon. No changing them after you’ve had your first cup of coffee.” He held out his hand and Harvey reached out to shake it firmly.

“Deal. I’ll even let you pick them out. Buy a thong and you’re fired.” Mike was about to comment when Donna buzzed in on Harvey’s speakerphone.

“I like ‘It’s a Wonderful Like’ and Harvey likes blue.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike was waiting for Harvey in his office the next morning, tote bag over his shoulder. He was straightening his tie for the fourth time when the older man finally waltzed in. Harvey looked at him for a moment before nodding his head towards the door.

“We’re not doing this in here.” He turned on his heel and strode back out, Mike hurrying after him. They made their way to the opposite side of the building where the partner break room and restroom where located. Harvey gestured Mike to enter and followed after, locking the door behind him.

“Let’s get this over with,” he said with a sigh.

“You’re just mad because you lost,” Mike said as he pulled his bag over his head and set it on the counter.

“I maintain that it wasn’t a fair bet since Donna was listening the whole time.” Harvey leaned back against the door, crossing his ankles and slipping his hands into his trouser pockets.

“And I maintain that Donna is _always_ listening so you can’t use that excuse.” Finally finding a small bundle of paper in his bag, Mike turned towards his boss with a triumphant look on his face. “Tada!”

Harvey level his “long wearied, why do I put up with you?” look at Mike and held out his hand. Mike handed it over and watched as Harvey locked himself into a stall before quietly freaking out.

“Why did I think this was a good idea?” he mouthed to himself in the mirror. He rubbed a hand over his face as he listened to the sound of cloth moving against flesh. A panic attack at the thought of his boss, HIS BOSS, putting on women’s underwear at his behest nearly overwhelmed him when he heard the click of the stall door opening. He turned around quickly and found an amused looking Harvey grinning at him.

“I see you took Donna’s suggestion to heart,” Harvey said with a smirk. He had his vest unbuttoned and his shirt was still untucked. Mike opened and closed his mouth several times before deciding he shouldn’t be talking at that moment. “Satisfactory?”

Mike watched as Harvey pushed aside his vest and lifted his shirt a bit on one side, revealing a sliver of blue silk along his hip between grey trousers and tanned flesh. It was so shocking that Mike could only nod and watch dumbly as Harvey tucked in his shirt and did up his buttons. He didn’t move as the other man came to stand beside him in front of the mirror.

“See you this afternoon, Mike.” Harvey grinned as he straightened his tie before walking out, leaving Mike still leaning against the counter. The blonde took a deep breath, trying to force aside all of the mental images currently floating around his head starring Harvey Specter and a pair of blue satin briefs.

It took nearly ten minutes until he felt sane enough to leave the partner’s restroom and when he did he went straight to his tiny cubicle, fully intent on losing himself in legal jargon. It worked, for the most part, until a call from Donna forced him back into the fray. He gathered up the papers he’d been working on and completely ignored the look on Donna’s face as he passed her in the hall. Afterall, Donna always looked like she knew your secrets.

He pushed into Harvey’s office and immediately began going through his notes as he put the reports on the lawyer’s desk.

“OK, so I was looking through all of the contracts that have been signed over the last few years and I’m pretty sure we can argue on the basis of causality if we can manage to show some sort of just cause prior to the actual conversation and…” Mike paused and finally looked at Harvey. The other man was leaning against the window ledge behind his desk, arms crossed over his chest. It took Mike a moment to realize that Harvey had removed his vest at some point and was watching Mike expectantly.

“What?”

“You know,” Harvey sighed and dropped his arms, leaning back further with his hands braced on the ledge behind him. “It’s really pointless to make bets when you can’t remember your own stipulations. How a person with a photographic memory ca…”

“I didn’t forget,” Mike said hastily. Harvey only tilted his head slightly. “I was trying to go easy on you. It’s almost Christmas, afterall.”

“Next you’ll be getting me a membership to the Jelly of the Month Club.” Harvey rolled his eyes before straightening up and tugging at the bottom of his shirt, slipping it out from the waistband of his trousers. He held up a hand when Mike started to talk, silencing the associate. “We’re doing this here. I’m tired and the only person still around who would have the balls to say anything is Louis and I’ll just tell him they were a gift from his wife.”

“He isn’t married,” Mike said absently as he watched Harvey undo the catch and inner button on his dark grey trousers.

“Still funny,” Harvey said with a shrug. He stepped forward a bit to be more fully in the light and pulled up his shirt. His pants has slipped down slightly after being unfastened, leaving a long stripe of blue visible above. “Happy?”

“Wh… Yes. Perfectly content. Cool.” Mike backed towards the door a bit. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Except that he didn’t.

Harvey was called into Jessica’s office as soon as he arrived at the office and rushed off to a client meeting, leaving Mike behind to research deeper into the loopholes he’d found the day before. Mike was almost ready to take a deep breath and forget all about their bet for one more day until his phone buzzed.

 _Never let it be said that I’m not a man of my word._

Attached to the text was a picture of what was most likely Harvey in a pair of what was most likely a pair of women’s panties, this pair, although blue, was lighter and more lacey. The text that came through late that evening was much the same, although a slight change in angle meant Mike could see the curve of Harvey’s hip under the silk. Mike stared at it, slumped down on his couch and free to ogle.

The worst part, Mike decided, was the fact that, despite the fact that the picture only included the slightest bit of waistband, Mike knew exactly what the panties looked like. He knew that the legs were lacy and the rest silky. The pale blue color was more of a contrast against what little skin was visible. His brain was all too happy to strip away the heavy black material of Harvey’s trousers.

“This was supposed to be funny,” Mike grumbled at the silence of his apartment. “Haha! Harvey Specter’s wearing women’s panties!” He tossed his phone on the coffee table in front of him and dropped his head to his hands.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike contemplated calling off of work the next morning. He paced the length of his tiny apartment for several minutes, phone in hand, trying to think up a good excuse.

“Hi, Harvey, won’t be in. I’ve got something wrong with my eyes and just can’t see myself at work.” Mike sighed at himself as he turned to make another pass. “Harvey, I’m not coming in today. The sight of you wearing women’s panties isn’t as funny as it was in my head.” He stopped in the kitchen and leaned his forehead against one of the cabinets. “I won't be in today, Harvey. I'm a moron who made a childish bet thinking I’d finally have one up on the unflappable Harvey Specter and now I'm having wet dreams about my boss."

Mike thumped his head against the cabinet a few more times.

“Fuck… my life.”

Mike isn’t quite sure how he made it through the day. It could be because when Harvey sent him a text that morning to advise he was running late (with the obvious attachment of blue lace) Louis was standing on the other side of his cubicle explaining corporate ethics. It’s really hard to think dirty thoughts twenty minutes into a Litt Lecture. It could be because Harvey had a client dinner so he flashed Mike a whole centimeter of fabric before buttoning up his suit jacket and hurrying out of his office.

Either way, the three days was up and Mike was determined to wipe the entire episode from his brain as soon as possible.

Until the holiday party… until Harvey cut his hand on a broken glass and Mike volunteered to accompany him to a private physician to get stitches… until the doctor insisted on a tetanus shot and Harvey, with his usual bravado underlined by several drinks bought by various clients, pulled down his trousers and bared all without hesitation.

Mike thought momentarily that it was good thing there was a doctor present as he was fairly sure he couldn’t breathe anymore. He suddenly found the floor very interesting and stared at it until Harvey bumped into him on his way to the door.

“Gees, Harvey,” Mike said, grabbing the other man’s arm to steady him.

“Painkillers and whiskey,” Harvey said in way of an explanation. He slipped his arms into the coat Mike held out to him and fumbled at the buttons for a moment before realizing the bandage on his hand made it overly difficult when paired with mind altering medication.

“Just, stop… Stop, Harvey.” Mike gently pulled the other man’s hand away and did up the buttons for him, taking the liberty of sliding his hands down the front when he was done under the guise of smoothing the thick wool materiel.

“Well this is going to make things difficult,” Harvey mused. Mike valiantly stopped his instinctual eye roll and focused instead on getting Harvey to the car where Ray was waiting. He pushed him in and then hurried around to the other side, slipping into the seat and pushing Harvey’s hands away from his seatbelt and fastening it for him.

“Are you going to undress me too?” Mike turned and saw an amused smile on Harvey’s face illuminated by the passing street lights. “I can manage without you.”

“You just keep telling yourself that.” Mike leaned back in the seat, allowing his brain to filter out the surrounding noises as they slowly made their way through holiday traffic. He could hear Harvey moving around beside him but chose to ignore his boss until the other man hissed in pain.

“Now’s the moment when I admit may, possibly, be wrong,” Harvey said sullenly. Mike watched as he fumbled with the lowest button on his jacket. The bandages on his right hand combined with the numbing agent the doctor had used to do the stitches left his fingers stiff and useless.

Mike hesitated as Ray pulled up in front of his building before reaching out and undoing Harvey’s belt.

“Look at it this way,” Mike said, slipping a bottle of pills from his pocket, “I’m the one with the pain killers and two good hands and you’re the one with an expensive couch and no shame. Also,” Mike added, “I won’t tell Louis if you don’t.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The coat was easy, it’s large buttons slipped free and Harvey sighed in relief as Mike helped him ease it off. The tie followed quickly, with Mike giving into Harvey’s stern look and rolling it up carefully before setting it aside. Harvey undid the first few buttons of his shirt one handed as Mike found a bottle of water in the kitchen for him. The older man took his antibiotic without complaint but refused the painkillers on principle.

“He gave me stuff at the office,” he offered up as an excuse. Mike wondered how much was truth and how much was Harvey refusing to be any further incapacitated. He didn’t argue though, instead choosing to follow the dark haired man back into his spacious bedroom.

“You realize most of my apartment could fit in here,” he said. Harvey only shrugged, pulling his shirt out as much as possible with one hand. Mike hurried over to help, slipping it free of his trousers and making quick work of the rest of the buttons before he thought about what he was doing.

“Undress a lot of men, Mike?” Harvey teased when Mike hesitated. The younger man bit the inside of his mouth as he stared at his boss’ chest clad only in a thin white t-shirt. “Cuffs, Mike.”

Mike took a deep breath when Harvey repeated himself. He nodded slightly before taking the proffered arm and undoing the tiny button. The other cuff was already done, rolled up to allow the doctor room to work. He unrolled it slowly and then tugged on it lightly, reaching up with one hand to help guide the shirt down and off Harvey’s arm. Harvey huffed out a light laugh when Mike took the shirt from him, glancing around.

“There’s a clothes basket in the bathroom,” he offered. Mike nodded and headed that way without a word.

“Fuck,” Mike whispered to himself once he was out of Harvey’s range. He was about to toss the shirt into the basket when something pale blue and too soft to be masculine caught his attention. There, on top of Harvey’s dirty clothes, were the pair of panties Mike had bought for him. He had to physically restrain himself from touching them, shoving his hand into his pocket as he stared.

“Mike?” Harvey called from the other room. Mike jumped, tossing the shirt into the basket quickly and going back out to the bedroom. Harvey was looking at him with a cocked head, arms crossed over his chest with his bad hand resting on top. The short sleeves of the tee stretched over his biceps in a way that Mike found highly distracting. “Did you get lost?”

“Indoor plumbing always throws me off,” Mike said with a straight face. Harvey stared at him for a moment longer before muttering to himself and moving to sit on the edge of his bed. Mike followed, kneeling down to help the other man with his shoes and socks without forcing him to ask. He glanced up at Harvey through his eyelashes and found the other man staring down at him, mouth opened slightly and eyes heavily lidded. Mike watched as Harvey’s tongue peeked out and swiped across his lower lip. Biting the inside of his cheek to suppress the arousal he was beginning to feel with earnest, Mike straightened back up. It didn’t help that Harvey’s mouth had quirked up in the corners when he realized Mike was looking at him.

“T-shirt next,” Harvey said firmly. Mike nodded and reached down the help Harvey get the cotton shirt off. He shivered slightly as his hands ran along the older man’s warm skin, up along his sides and then down his arms. Harvey placed his hand on Mike’s stomach, resting it there for a heartbeat before pushing lightly, forcing Mike to step backwards so that the brunette could stand up.

Mike watched as Harvey undid the button on his pants one handed, the trousers slipping down slightly on his hips. He found his eyes drifting lower and forced them back up to meet Harvey’s, which were now bookended with deep crinkles as a broad smile spread across his face.

“I can manage from here,” Harvey said lightly, “unless…” He tilted his head slightly causing Mike to swallow heavily.

“Unless?”

“Unless you want to see what’s under the suit.” Mike watched as Harvey ran his good hand down his side and over his stomach to rest just above the start of his zipper. “I’ll give you a hint…” Harvey leaned forward slightly so that Mike could feel the ghost of his exhale. “They aren’t blue.”

Mike was fairly sure the squeak he heard didn’t come out of _his_ mouth… mostly sure… maybe…

Harvey only straightened up and slowly move his hand down, the sound of the metal teeth of the zipper tearing through the quiet apartment. Mike watch entranced as the dark trousers slowly opened to reveal Harvey inch by inch. A little push and wiggle and Harvey’s trousers were around his ankles, leaving him on full display for Mike’s perusal.

“Not blue,” Mike breathed out. Harvey stood proudly in a pair of black lace women’s panties, the thin materiel stretching over the start of what was likely an impressive erection. The cut of the underwear fell under Harvey’s hips and curved down in the center. Harvey took a step forward, out of his trousers, and turned slightly so that he was side-on to Mike, putting on a display of himself.

“The way I figure it,” Harvey said as Mike’s eyes flitted over him, “we can do the sensible thing and stop this right now, pretending like it never happened and blaming the pain medication…”

“Or?” Mike prodded after Harvey paused. He glanced up and saw Harvey’s smile had been replaced by a look far more intense.

“Or you can take one step forward.”

Mike stepped forward tentatively as Harvey turned back to face him. The older man reached out and grabbed onto his skinny tie, using it to pull him even closer until they stood only inches apart.

“This changes nothing at the office,” Harvey said, his voice low. He leaned forward so that his words caressed Mike’s ear. “I am still you boss. I still need you to question my decisions. Understood.”

“Yes,” Mike said with a shaky voice. Harvey hummed happily before running his tongue along the curve of Mike’s ear, following it down to his nip at his jaw before allowing their lips to brush softly together. Mike pushed forward at that moment, Harvey’s hand digging into his sternum where it was trapped between them. The kiss was wet and messy and full of teeth and left them gasping for breath when they finally pulled apart.

Harvey smirked as he took a step back and sat down on the edge of the bed, straightening out his long legs and leaning back on his good hand, putting himself on display. Mike moved towards the other man and kneeled down between his knees. He loosened his tie slightly as he leaned forward, eyes locked on the erection pushing against the soft lace. A quick glance up at Harvey to make sure they were still on the same page and then he pressed a gentle kiss on the inside of the other man’s thigh.

He kissed higher and higher, encouraging Harvey to move his legs as he did so until finally the other man was spread out and panting with the need for more contact. Mike pressed his cheek against Harvey’s lace enclosed cock, breathing in deeply as he moved, his stubble catching slightly on the silky threads. He could hear Harvey’s breath catch in his throat as he turned his head to run the tip of his tongue along his erection and down to his balls. He did it again and again until the lace was soaked and the head of Harvey’s cock was pushing out of the top of the panties.

“Fuck, Mike,” Harvey groaned. Mike looked up and saw the other man’s eyes had gone black with want. His face was slack and his mouth opened as Mike pressed wet, sucking kisses all along his length. Harvey’s hips moved each time Mike leant in and when the younger man finally reached in to cup his erection the moan he let out made Mike shudder.

Mike pulled down the panties so that the rested just behind Harvey’s balls. He ran his hand along the damp length several times before bringing his mouth down to join it. Licking his lips, he locked eyes with Harvey before wrapping his lips around the head of the cock, sucking lightly before moving down further. Harvey jerked so hard Mike nearly choked and he pressed his free hand hard onto the brunette’s hip to keep him as still as possible as he worked his mouth up and down, fast and messy.

Harvey’s brain devolved into a mash of _more, yes, hot, wet, please_ as the heat began to build at the base of his spine. “Stop, Mike,” he said suddenly. “You have to stop.”

The other man pulled back and stared at him, hair messier than usual from Harvey’s hands gripping it, lips red and wet. Just the sight of him kneeling on the floor still fully dressed while Harvey was so exposed made him moan low in his throat.

“I want to fuck you,” Harvey said in a low voice. “I want you to ride me.” Mike only nodded before he stood up, wincing slightly at the ache in his thighs before reaching into his back pocket. Harvey watched as the other man withdrew his wallet and pulled out a condom and small sachet of lube.

“I was a boy scout,” Mike said with a smirk. Harvey could only huff out a laugh as he watched Mike slowly undo his belt. The button and zipper followed, painfully slow, until Harvey could see Mike’s own erection pushing against his blue boxers. Mike pulled it out, pulling at it with a tight grip as he stepped closer to Harvey. He held it as if asking for approval and Harvey provided it by leaning forward and taking it into his mouth, taking the full length in and working his tongue along the vein. Mike groaned at that as he slid his trousers down and off. He worked the buttons of his shirt quickly and tossed it aside along with his tie.

Harvey continued to suck on his cock, letting him thrust into his mouth, as Mike opened the lube and spread some on his own fingers. Harvey had to sit back when he realized that Mike was about to breach himself. He reached out and put his large hands on the other man’s slight hips and turned him slightly so he could watch his long, thin fingers press into his ass, first one and then another and finally a third, Mike moaning freely as they began to glide in and out. Once he was beginning to move with more force Harvey grabbed his wrist and forced him to stop, kissing his hip before turning him back to face him.

Mike licked his lips as he watched Harvey open the condom and roll it on. The other man moved his hands back to his hips and tugged him forward, forcing him to kneel over him on the bed. Slowly, so slowly he thought he would come undone, Mike slid down onto Harvey’s hard cock. They moaned in tandem as Mike seated himself fully, feeling the lace of Harvey’s panties rubbing against his ass.

“God, Harvey, why didn’t we do this sooner?” Mike dropped his head to Harvey’s shoulder as he grew accustomed to the girth, rotating his hips slightly until the burn gave way to pleasure.

“Because I was trying…” Harvey grunted as Mike lifted up and dropped back down. “I was trying to have some self control.”

“Fuck your self control,” Mike groaned. He began to move more easily, rocking his hips up and down on top of Harvey’s lap as the other man began to kiss and bite wherever he could reach. Mike had to bite back a shout when Harvey bit down hard at the point where neck meets shoulder. Harvey’s response was to wrap his bad hand around Mike’s back, using his forearm to pull him closer so that his cock was trapped between their stomachs. Every move provided just the right kind of friction, the slight tug of skin on skin with sweat the only thing to ease the drag.

Mike tilted his head down so that he could reach Harvey’s mouth and the kiss was just as messy as everything else that evening had been. There was too much teeth but neither cared as they moved faster and faster against each other, Harvey holding his weight with his good hand so that he could thrust his hips up to meet Mike’s each time he came down. Mike’s nails dug into Harvey’s shoulders when he came, so quiet Harvey would have missed it if it weren’t for the way his body tensed up and stuttered above him. The older man quickly followed, pushing into Mike’s ass a few more times before he felt his own orgasm build and then crest.

“Fuck,” Mike said softly as he shifted his hips slightly to allow Harvey’s softening cock to slip free. Harvey could only chuckle in response, one arm still wrapped around Mike, holding him close as they both tried to catch their breath. “I think I hear bells.”

“Attaboy, Clarence.”


End file.
